


Getting Lost Has It's Positives

by monumentalnightmare



Series: Wayhaught One Shots [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monumentalnightmare/pseuds/monumentalnightmare
Summary: Most of the time Waverly would hate another person walking in her direction, but when she takes notice a little more, she realises it’s not such a bad thing to meet someone new.





	Getting Lost Has It's Positives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Wayhaught Hogwarts AU which I have loved writing! I love both Harry Potter and Wynonna Earp so this was a lot of fun!
> 
> Just a quick note! I did intentionally write it in British English since Harry Potter is British and, frankly, it was nice to not change the wording to American for once xD 
> 
> I'm not sure if it's going to be a one shot or a multi-chapter story yet so we'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Having to attend Hogwarts without her older sister for the first time was daunting, to say the least. Wynonna graduated along with her friends Xavier Dolls and John Henry which, of course, left Waverly alone. She did have people in her year that she associates with and talks to occasionally but it wasn’t as though she would willingly hang out with them. The past five years she had been in her sister’s company which, clearly, she enjoyed but didn’t think about as thoroughly as she should have. Being a Ravenclaw meant Waverly was already seen as a ‘geek’ so to say due to the amount of time her nose is buried in a book. It was never easy to make friends and now she either had to forcibly make them or spend time alone. At this moment in time, the second one sounded much more appealing. 

The past week hadn’t been so bad. She had been named one of the Prefect’s for Ravenclaw this year alongside Maxwell Matthews who, just like Waverly, was a quiet boy who pretty much kept to himself most of the time. Incredibly bright. She had a few of the same classes with him along with their Prefecting duties. Anything had to be better than having to be around Champ Hardy all the time – her ex-boyfriend. After their break up the previous year, he had become insufferable to be around. Even this year it was as though he went around kissing his ‘supposed’ girlfriend just as she turns a corner. It never failed to cause Waverly’s eyes to roll in his pathetic attempt at getting a rise out of her which she doesn’t understand considering she broke the relationship off. It was for good reason too. Champ Hardy is a pathetic excuse, for not only a wizard but a man too. He is what Waverly calls a ‘boy-man’. The boy-man cheated on her numerous times because she wouldn’t ‘put-out’ as people call it – she had done her best to avoid it after the first few times. It wasn’t just that either since he only really showed her any kind of affection when he wanted something which, most of the time, meant sex. It makes Waverly shudder even to this day. 

Sitting under a large oak tree beside the lake, Waverly enjoyed the quietness – just being able to hear the wind blow and ruffle the leaves on the trees. She particularly enjoyed watching the water ripple from the breeze. Back home in Purgatory, Waverly always struggled to get any peace and quiet, due to the constant drama. From her oldest sister, Willa, to her father’s alcoholic aggression, it doesn’t exactly give her a lot of room for space – one of the main reasons she loves Hogwarts so much. There are so many places to explore, she can read as much as she wants without judgement, being able to use magic is an obvious one and then there are the places around the castle where she can go and not be disturbed. Yes, Waverly would prefer her older sister, Wynonna, to be here too, but with their age difference, she was bound to end up attending the school alone eventually. There is a positive to being at Hogwarts by herself – she has the chance to grow as a person. 

Waverly heard the crunching of leaves coming from somewhere behind her. Not many people spent time near the lake because of the fact it is known as ‘The Black Lake’. She knows there are creatures such as merpeople present in the lake so a lot of people stay away which is why hearing someone walking towards it is surprising – even for her. It isn’t as though she has any friends. Even growing up in her hometown she struggled to make friends. She was only really known as ‘the Earp girl’ or ‘Wynonna’s sister’ and it didn’t help that the Earp family aren’t known for anything good. Ward Earp, her father, is known as the Auror who turned against the Ministry when it came to dealing with Lord Voldemort himself. Since that happened, the Earp name has been seen as an embarrassment. The trouble with it is Waverly, plus Wynonna for that matter, have been given grief from other people because of their last name. Willa, their eldest sister, may have to but it’s not as though Waverly talks with her. She does her best not to with the bullying she got from her as they were growing up. Yeah – they didn’t exactly have a great relationship and still don’t to this day.

The figure of the person gets closer walking to the edge of the lake putting their bag down. Finally, feeling confident enough to raise her head, Waverly looks at the figure. The first thing she notices is they have an athletic, feminine figure – a sexy one at that. The girl looks relatively tall, however, she would from the place she’s currently sitting. She has short ginger hair which, if she could see her face, would probably frame her face very well. She isn’t wearing her full Hogwarts robes which helps her see the yellow stitching around the bottom of her grey jumper showing the fact she is a Hufflepuff student. A fine one at that. A lot of people seem to underestimate Hufflepuff house since it’s as though they don’t stand out as much as the other houses, which is strange considering a number of students from that house joined the Battle of Hogwarts back in 1998. Definitely a positive attribute. 

When she notices the Hufflepuff student begin to turn around, Waverly buries her nose back in the book she’s currently holding as though it would hide her somehow. The last thing she wants is to be accused of staring since it has happened in the past – it didn’t have a positive outcome, to say the least.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t realise this spot was taken.”

Waverly raised her head cautiously when she realised the redhead was indeed talking to her instead of herself. Okay, it might be a little odd to be careful around someone who doesn’t pose a threat of any kind, however, she doesn’t know who this girl is aside from the fact she’s a Hufflepuff student and has red hair. Waverly could also add the attractiveness into the scenario but she’s still confused about all of that. She’s never thought another girl as attractive before – it’s all new. 

“It – It’s fine, don’t worry. There’s enough room for the both of us,” Waverly said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear out of nerves. She isn’t used to talking to other people aside from her sister unless it’s needed. “Feel free to stay – don’t allow my presence to bother you.”

The Hufflepuff chuckled folding her arms. “You’re no bother – I’m actually just getting used to this place and I kind of ended up here by accident.”

“You’re new to the school?” This hardly ever happens since transfers only occurred in special circumstances. Well, she is only speculating that the girl is a transfer, otherwise, she is definitely a late starter. “I’m assuming you transferred to Hogwarts from another wizarding school? I shouldn’t, but they don’t tend to take late starters.”

“Your assumption is correct, of course. I’m an Ilvermorny transfer student which explains my American accent. You’re the only person I’ve had a real conversation with in the two days I’ve been here.” 

Waverly understands that completely – most of the people at Hogwarts think she’s weird and now, without Wynonna, she’s going to be up front and centre all year. Not exactly on the list of things she wants in her life. 

“People can be mean that’s for sure. I wouldn’t take it personally, though.” 

The redhead walks closer in her direction before taking a seat beside her. “You say that as though you have experience.”

“It’s not a big deal or anything because I’m totally used to it. People will realise you’re nice and talk to you, I’m sure of it.” Waverly said, patting the girl’s leg before retracting her hand. “I’m an Earp so, as you can probably imagine, it’s tough.”

“So, you’re the daughter of-”

“The very same, yes.”

“I assume he’s still-”

“An asshole who only cares about himself? That is definitely an understatement.” Waverly sighed shaking her head. Just thinking about her father made her ashamed – and it wasn’t even for what he did years ago. “I don’t see why I should be punished by other people for what he did. Frankly, I don’t even like the man.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

The Ravenclaw lets out a laugh shaking her head in the process. “Gosh, I’m sorry. Here I am being pitiful when you’re the one lost in the woods so to speak.”

Beside her, the Hufflepuff smiles in her direction propping her feet up – her arms were wrapped around her legs slightly with one hand grasping the other wrist. “I enjoy talking with you so being lost actually slipped my mind.”

That had to be the strangest and sweetest statement the Earp had ever heard. Frankly, Waverly secretly loved that the redhead got lost too – not that she planned on telling her that or anything. It was nice that one person in the school, who wasn’t a teacher, didn’t care about her last name and only focused on her as a person. It had to be hard being the new girl at a new school – especially considering the school is in a completely different country. That American accent though – gosh, did it work for her or what? 

“Where were you even going to get lost near the lake?” Waverly asked.

“Would you believe me if I told you I was looking for the Quidditch Pitch?”

Waverly nodded her head giving the girl a small smile. “Maybe – you must have taken a left instead of continuing on to the Quidditch Stadium. Don’t worry, it’s an easy mistake to make.”

Hearing the girl laugh beside her caused Waverly to feel her heart beat a little faster than normal. Gosh, what is happening right now? 

“I’m happy to hear it. So, we’ve been sat talking for the past few minutes and I’ve not actually introduced myself.” The girl holds out her hand with a charming smile. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Haught. Of course that would be her surname - very fitting. 

Waverly reaches out grasping Nicole’s before feeling sparks shoot up her arm – and it had nothing to do with magic either. She had never felt anything like it before. As they both shook hands it got a little too much for Waverly causing her to retract her hand. Nicole apparently had the same thing happen to her since she took her hand back at the exact same time. They both blushed simultaneously. 

“I’m Waverly. My last name is Earp as you heard me mention before so, as I can imagine, you’ve heard of me.”

“I’ve heard of your father, but not you personally.” Nicole seemed to keep her gaze on her which, weirdly enough, Waverly didn’t mind in the slightest. “It’s a shame I haven’t heard of you before today though.”

Waverly gave the redhead a questioning look. “Oh? Why is that?”

“I mean, you’re beautiful. Plus, being in Ravenclaw, I can only assume you must be smart. I’m only assuming though so I apologise if I’m wrong.”

Blushing at the compliment, Waverly chuckled a little. “You are indeed correct. Well, I don’t mean the beautiful part as I don’t think that about myself – I know I’m pretty and everything, but I don’t use it to my advantage or anything and I’m totally rambling right now, aren’t I?”

Nicole nodded her head letting out a laugh. “Yes, but would you believe me if I said it was cute?”

“Maybe.”

“Then that is indeed the reason.” 

The blush forming on Waverly’s face couldn’t be stopped and even though the redhead was sat right beside her, she tried to act as though she wasn’t going red at Nicole’s words. Not the easiest thing to do when the cause is sitting right next to you. Waverly jumped up trying not to trip over anything and embarrass herself – that would definitely not go well if anyone heard about it. 

“So – you were trying to find the Quidditch Pitch earlier,” She picked up her bag from the ground pointing in the direction Nicole came from earlier. “You literally just need to go back from where you came in, assuming you remember that route, before going straight. You’ll see it as you’ll see the stands in your line of vision as well as the goal posts. You can’t miss it.”

Nicole stood up walking to the spot she was standing earlier to collect her bag turning back to the Ravenclaw as she put her bag on her shoulders. Waverly tried not to look awkward and nervous but, of course, that didn’t happen. She always looks awkward and nervous and being around someone attractive didn’t exactly help. God damn – why does she act weird around people she likes? 

Wait.

No.

She doesn’t like Nicole. They literally only just met – she just finds the tall redheaded girl attractive. There is no shame in that. That definitely doesn’t mean she likes the girl. That is an entirely different category on the scale. This is what she gets for Nicole calling her beautiful so, basically, it’s all her doing. She was totally fine before that. Kind of. 

“Well, it’s been lovely to meet you, Waverly Earp. We should hang out more.”

“Yes. Hang out. Definitely. It’s not as though I can leave the school or anything and hide,” Waverly pointed in Nicole’s direction laughing which, internally hating herself for her reaction. The weird side of her is definitely coming out. “Bumping into each other is pretty probable.”

Nicole laughed too making Waverly feel a lot better about what is going on. Even though she is acting weird it’s as though the Hufflepuff isn’t bothered in the slightest which, of course, is fantastic. That never happens to her since, usually, people just give her a weird look and walk away. 

“Good, as I really hope I do see you around. It makes being the new girl a lot better if I’m hanging around with another person.”

“I think you chose the wrong person for that job.”

“As a matter of fact, I think I chose the perfect person actually.” Nicole started walking towards the wooded area away from the lake. “I’ll see you soon, Waverly.”

“See you around, Nicole.”

Waverly watched Nicole walk back where she came from but not before the girl sent a wink in her direction causing a flutter of butterflies to burst in her stomach. She couldn’t help the blushing smile which followed whilst being thankful for being alone as it happened. 

What were the chances of a person transferring – someone who doesn’t know her – who gets lost and ends up talking with her? That never happens. Ever. She doesn’t exactly believe in a lot of things; however, she will be thankful to whoever sent Nicole Haught into her life.There is one question she does need answering and it isn’t exactly one he can read to find out. 

How does one act around someone beautiful without making a fool out of themselves?


End file.
